


Finding Arlath

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby Dragon, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isbell finds a baby dragon. (Kid's Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Arlath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Drivven Wrinth for being a wonderful beta.
> 
> Written for my youngest Daughter as a gift.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Isbell; who didn't know how special she was. She didn't talk much. There just weren't words she wanted to say. She knew them, but she hid them deep in her heart and mind.

One day she was walking through the woods and came upon a tiny dragon. She suspicioned that the tiny dragon had been cast from its nest; for being the runt. Not that is mattered to Isbell; the dragon was perfect.

The dragon was blue, her favorite color; and easily fit into the palm of her hand. She smiled and whispered a soft "I won't hurt you," while lifting the baby dragon to her chest.

The dragon shivered in fear and cold, though both lessened the longer Isbell held it to her chest.

"I think, I'll name you Darling," Isbell whispered, as she petted the dragon.

The dragon let her know rather quickly, that no; ‘Darling’ was not an acceptable name by nipping at her fingers. However, he did not bite hard enough to draw blood.

She held the dragon up to eye level and frowned at it. "Biting is bad and I have to give you a name… unless you don't want to stay with me. Do you want to stay with me?"

As she stared into the swirling rainbow eyes, she felt something click in her heart and mind. She knew that her dragon's name was Arlath and that he would never leave her. He had been hatched just for her.

She would never have to use her words with Arlath, just her mind and heart. He was, in Isbell's opinion; the perfect companion for her. She was looking forward to learning more about her companion and going on adventures with him.

They could wait until they were both older and bigger though. For now, they both needed a nap and then something to eat.

Of course, they would both live happily ever after.

~Fin~


End file.
